Kale
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = Sadala |Occupation = Member of the Saiyan punks |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Caulifla (best friend/teammate/mentor/fusee) Hit (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate/friend) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} |ケール|Kēru}} is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Kale is Caulifla's best friend, sister-figure and protégé. Appearance Kale is a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. In the manga, she can be seen sporting a long robe with a hood when acting as a henchmen of Caulifla. The belt secured around her waist is similar to the one she wears in her usual outfit. She changes into her usual outfit when heading to Champa's planet. In the anime, Kale wears red lipstick while she does not in the manga. Personality Unlike most Saiyans who are violent, assertive, or at least strong-willed, Kale is a very meek and timid individual. Showing great insecurity and lack of self-confidence, she openly believes herself to be nothing special. She is also shown rather shy at meeting new people, even people as friendly as Goku. This lack of self-confidence has caused Kale to be constantly ridiculed by her fellow Saiyans. Caulifla, however, has always seen such potential in her, confidently believing Kale is stronger than she gives herself credit and always looked out for her best interest. Because of this, Kale has developed a very strong bond with Caulifla, her respect and adoration for Caulifla ultimately viewing the fellow Saiyan as an older sister and wanting nothing more than to prove herself worthy of Caulifla's praise. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Her greatest desire is to fight alongside Caulifla as equals. Her feelings for Caulifla's approval have also become a strong trigger for her in battle. When seeing Caulifla in trouble, feeling replaced by someone else, or praised by Caulifla, they have each unlocked more of Kale's potential. Originally when accessing her Super Saiyan powers, Kale's personality becomes a polar opposite, similar to her film counterpart Broly. Shifting through emotions while in her berserker state, she would become excessively violent and cocky, even sadistic as shown from her smirking promise to kill her foe. As she would continue battling, her rage would only continue to grow, becoming more savage and merciless in her assaults. Only words from Caulifla would calm her down and revert to normal. At the same time, her devotion to Caulifla shows a certain emotional unbalance, as once it seems that Caulifla has taken more interest in someone else, Kale's rage would manifest her berserker state and attack with intent to kill the person who caused her this grief. At the same time, once angered enough, she would even completely forget her loyalty to Caulifla, willingly attacking her. This same devotion to Caulifla also gradually allowed her to master her newfound powers while retaining her true personality. Wanting so much to help her best friend, Kale overcame much of her insecurities and learned to focus her power at will, even access her berserker state without going on a rampage, and soon after focus that power into a complete state, earning such praise from Caulifla. All this made Kale begin to gain self-confidence in herself and soon after proudly fought alongside Caulifla, showing perfect tag-teaming tactics, which made Kale all the happier. In the manga, Kale seemed to be a bit less timid than her anime counterpart as while she remains meek and subservient, she is shown to be assertive enough to take action such as either snatching a gun and crush it without them knowing or taking back the pendant from Super Saiyan Cabba without him knowing. Her relationship with Caulifla is also shown to be rather different as in contrast to the anime where latter shows a special attachment to her and treats her as a protégé, in the manga Caulifla seemed to treat her like any other member of her gang to the point that she even doubted her powers when Cabba tags her along for the Tournament of Power. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protégé. She is often looked down upon by other Saiyans of Universe 6 for her timid personality. In the manga, Kale is with Caulifla when she and her henchmen steal from the Sadala Army members who are coming through her turf, when one of the soldiers tries to shoot Caulifla in the back, Kale steals and breaks his gun so quickly that nobody saw her do so. Kale watches Caulifla's battle with Cabba and his Super Saiyan form, being annoyed when Cabba manages to defeat Kale. Kale steals the pendant that Cabba took from Caulifla with such speed that nobody notices her do so and presents it to Caulifla, who tells her to give it to Cabba. Seeing Kale's true power that she hides, Cabba decides to also invite Kale to join the tournament team. In the anime, after Cabba teaches Caulifla how to attain the Super Saiyan form, he and Caulifla work together to help Kale obtain it. It initially doesn't work, but after seeing Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize an "Berserker" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds, however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. In the manga Kale heads to Champa's place with Cabba and Caulifla, Caulifla questions why Cabba wanted to bring Kale along - as while she has great potential she is currently very weak, and Cabba (having noticed Kale's true power that she was hiding from Caulifla) states that it is because they need as many candidates for the team as possible. In the anime, after arriving at Champa's planet, Champa supplies Caulifla and Kale with Potara Earrings, in order to have them as his secret trump card in the tournament. They do not want the earrings and try to give them to Cabba, but Champa insists they keep them and use them when the time is right. thumb|Kale meets Goku Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament. Cabba introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta but Kale shyly hides behind Caulifla whenever Goku asks if she is a Saiyan. Kale tries to keep Caulifla from insulting Goku and Vegeta, who gets offended by her insults. As the Tournament of Power began, Kale, alongside Caulifla and Nigrisshi, watches as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowers the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam and Zeno and Future Zeno erase Universe 9. She is ganged up on by Napapa and Methiop and is saved by Caulifla, who tells her to rest. Caulifla tries to boost Kale's confidence by telling her to fight Goku, but Kale is unable to transform. As Kale watches Caulifla fight Goku, she tries to interfere but is told not to, and Caulifla is too busy having fun to accept her help. Kale shows animosity towards Goku for "taking" her friend away from her, causing her to transform. She then personally fights Goku, easily able to shrug off his attacks and knock the older Saiyan back. Even when Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, Kale still has the upper hand, even walking through his Kamehameha unfazed. Piccolo stops Gohan from helping his father, commenting that Kale is unable to control her power, and Kale loses her reasoning in a blinding rage, causing chaos on the entire battlefield. She grabs Goku in the face, but, retaining some composure, she instead throws him aside rather than try to kill him. Later Kale, in a fury, unleashes a Blaster Meteor everywhere, eliminating three from the tournament and wrecking the arena. Vuon, a Pride Trooper member, tries to restrain Kale, but she easily fends off the attack and knocks him out of the tournament. As Kale emits a loud roar that shakes the entire battlefield, the Pride Troopers prepare to act, with Jiren personally assaulting and easily defeating her in a single shot, sending her flying back. She was caught by Caulifla and they were attacked by Kahseral, Cocotte, Zoiray, Kettol, and Tupper. After Tupper gets eliminated by Android 18, Cocotte traps the two female Saiyans in a barrier. When she sees Caulifla on the brink of elimination, Kale transforms into a unique Super Saiyan form and manages to control the transformation. Kale and Caulifla have a beam struggle with the Pride Troopers. Initially, the Pride Troopers gain the advantage, but when Kale turns Berserker Super Saiyan, she and Caulifla gain complete control over the beam struggle, eliminating Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray. After breaking out of the barrier set by Cocotte, she collapses. As Kale regains consciousness in the ruins of the arena, Kale spots Hit against Pride Trooper Dyspo. Worried after Dyspo states he could beat Hit's Time-Skip, Caulifla - who was watching her rest and resting herself - believes that Hit will beat Dyspo. As Hit strategically maneuvers Dyspo out of the ring, Kale watches Kunshi save Dyspo and beat Hit together, Caulifla decides to get out there to help Hit. As she begins to step out, however, Goku in his Super Saiyan God form timely arrives to block Dyspo's punch and they take care of them together, leaving Caulifla and Kale to rest. Later, she and Caulifla watch as Jiren is fighting Goku and witness the latter using Ultra Instinct. She then watched Hit fight Jiren alongside Cabba and Caulifla and were about to join him, but Cabba told them to let him keep fighting him, as he stated he had a plan. Then, they were told by Hit to fight and defeat the other universe warriors and were shocked when they saw Hit lose and eventually get knocked out by Jiren. Afterwards, Kale and Caulifla talked about the fight between Goku and Jiren, which made Caulifla excited and aspired her to get stronger. The two female Saiyans were then assaulted by Monna of Universe 4. Kale was then told by Caulifla not to interfere as she prepared to fight Monna, but then Cabba showed up and told them to retreat and recover their stamina while he fought Monna. Kale then watches Caulifla's fight with Goku and realizes she was having fun in this fight. Goku then pointed out Kale, and Caulifla invited her to join in the fight to achieve Super Saiyan 3, which she happily does. Kale is excited to fight alongside her sister figure, turning into Super Saiyan (perfect energy control) and attacking Goku together with Caulifla. With their combination attacks, the two landed clean hits on Goku. While he managed to hold himself against the attacks, he was also pushed back by the attacks and the two of them fired energy blasts at him, but Goku blocked the attacks with his aura, becoming Super Saiyan 3, shocking Caulifla and Kale. Goku thanked Caulifla and Kale, saying he can feel power boiling inside of him, and Caulifla and Kale were amazed at the form's immense power. However, Goku immediately reverted to Super Saiyan 2, saying he hasn't recovered the stamina to sustain Super Saiyan 3. Kale was then determined to get stronger herself, powering up to become Berserker Super Saiyan, worrying everyone watching. An excited Goku takes a fighting stance as Kale stares him down, with her energy being enough to make Jiren flinch during his meditation, as well as distract Vegeta and Toppo from their battle. Caulifla was then amazed at Kale's power, as she went up to her and told her she finally made that energy her own, extending her hand. Kale grabbed it, but forcefully gripped it, enough to partially destroy the ring under them. Caulifla asked Kale if she can recognize her, acknowledging Kale as not only her protégé, but her true friend, and saying that together they should pose as the greatest threat to all the universes. Hearing this, Kale suddenly gained full control of her power, attaining her "True Legendary Super Saiyan" form, which surprises Goku. The two sides started their battle, and Goku was overwhelmed by the two's combination attacks. When Caulifla tries to attack Goku, he uses the Solar Flare to blindside her and cause her to crash. With her brute power, Kale pushed Goku back, angry that Caulifla couldn't land her attack on Goku. When Katopesla began to change his mode against Frieza, she and Goku knocked him aside, the latter still struggling against Kale's power. Kale tried to knock Goku off, but she was knocked back by a ki blast shot from Goku's foot. Goku resumes his match with Caulifla and Kale, excited to fight them with everything he has. Caulifla created a smokescreen, causing Goku to focus and sense the attacking Kale's ki, however it was a diversion as Kale grabbed Goku and kept him in place while Caulifla pummeled him. Goku flipped, causing Kale to crash on the ground and let go of him, and then attempts to use Instant Transmission, but Caulifla used her senses to attack Goku as he reappeared. Goku acknowledged Kale and Caulifla as the perfect tag team, then transforms into Super Saiyan God. Goku attacked with several Finger Beams, which the Saiyan duo dodges, and despite the two's combination attacks, Goku managed to hold his own. Caulifla and Kale tried blasting Goku from both sides, but the more experienced Saiyan pushed back their attacks with blasts of his own. While Kale was struggling against her blast, Caulifla tried to run from hers, noticing it's tracking her. Kale deflected her blast, but watches as Caulifla took a direct hit. Goku complimented the two on their performance, but said they still need more training, opting to fight them again after the tournament. Caulifla then realizes she's no match on her own, and told Kale to take out "that thing" they received before the tournament. While Goku fired a Kamehameha, he shattered the ring around them, but the two are enveloped by a strange glow and fused together into Kefla to fight Goku on even terms. However, Caulifla and Kale were later separated and eliminated from the tournament via Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha with Kale apologizing to Champa and Fuwa for losing. After Saonel and Pirina are defeated, Kale is erased alongside all of Universe 6. Later, when Android 17 wishes for the erased universes to be restored, Kale, along with the rest of Universe 6, is revived. Overjoyed to see Caulifla revived as well, she bursts into a fit of tears. Caulifla puts an arm around her shoulder and drags her off to greet an also newly-revived Cabba. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, she has limited in power while in her base form as in the Tournament of Power her blasts were easily repelled and her strikes caused little to no damage as shown by Goku and Methiop respectively. In the manga Kale is shown to be deceptively capable despite her insecurities. She fast enough steal a Sadala soldier's blaster without him realizing it from a distance and just as easily crush it between her hand. Also, her base form she is able to steal a pendant from Super Saiyan Cabba during his fight with Caulifla, without either of the two noticing. Caulfila claims that Kale has a lot of potential but has ways to go, though it appears that Kale is hiding her true power from Caulifla. Once transforming, she shows a gargantuan increase in power. In the anime, originally, her transformations were only triggered by her built-up anger and/or repressed emotions and due to her continued lack of control, would burn through huge amounts of energy quickly. As she continued to use her power in the Tournament of Power, in addition to growing stronger with more efficiency in its usage, she also came to gain proper control them, able to access them at will and with no visible drain on stamina and energy. During the tournament, Kale's transformed power was able to upturn large portions of the arena with her physical attacks even causing a large crater with a mere scream despite it being made of Kachi Katchin, bombard the arena with a wave of powerful ki blasts that made In her first transformed battle in the anime, Legendary Super Saiyan Kale was able to completely overpower both Caulifla and Cabba, who were both fighting her in Super Saiyan form, able to pummel the latter around with little resistance. While Caulifla was able to deflect one of Kale's blasts once evolving into Super Saiyan 2, it was only hearing Caulifla's praises that calmed down Kale to cease the rampage. In the Tournament of Power, when her transformation was triggered by Goku, she completely manhandled the Super Saiyan 2 and even remained unfazed by a point-blank Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha, even walking clean through it (though in the original Japanese version it was stated Goku was only using a little more power in Super Saiyan Blue than he had in Super Saiyan 2). She then proceeded to batter Goku around more, although he emerged basically unharmed. As her rampage continued, her surging power began causing random attacks on all other fighters in the tournament, even eliminating Methiop. She also effortlessly broke free Vuon's Justice Whip and subsequently eliminate him. Ultimately, it took the intervention of Jiren, a being of Destroyer-like might, to stop the rampage and knock her out, who did so with a simple ki blast. In the anime, during Universe 11's assault on Caulifla, Kale's desire to save her best friend and rage towards her own weakness was focused into a stable Super Saiyan form, unleashing energy capable of breaking through a separate dimension - which even Android 17 could not do. During an energy clash alongside Caulifla against Kahseral, Zoiray, and Kettol, Kale was able to unleash her full power again, reentering her Legendary Super Saiyan form but still able to focus on her intended goal, aiding Caulifla to fire a combined energy beam to eliminate the three Pride Troopers. In the manga, Kale and Super Saiyan Caulifla are unable to do anything against Golden Frieza. When Kale takes on her Legendary Super Saiyan form in anger, Frieza underestimates Kale - stating that no Super Saiyan scares him - only to be beaten down by her. She then battles Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku and overwhelms him to the point that he is on the defensive the whole fight, however just as she breaks his guard and is about to finish him, Frieza saves him. Before he went into meditation, Jiren seemingly acknowledged Kale as one of the warriors in the tournament that he was needed for. When facing Goku as he began to recover from battling Jiren, Super Saiyan Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla were able to pressure Goku despite his improved performance, even forcing him to momentarily use Super Saiyan 3. Desiring to make Caulifla proud, Kale accessed her full power of Legendary Super Saiyan. While momentarily making her turn savage again, Caulifla's ceaseless praise and confidence in her reached Kale's consciousness, letting her harness and intensify her power, showing more might than any of her forms previously showed, enough to momentarily deter Jiren from his meditation. Once properly synchronizing her attacks with Caulifla, they were able to force Goku on a complete defense. At the same time, Kale's raw strength was shown able to initially overwhelm Goku, plowing him through solid rock, until he regained his composure to push her away. Against Super Saiyan God Goku, Kale was initially able to fight on par with her foe, until Goku fought more seriously, calmly overwhelming the two while Kale barely repelled his blast. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Kale was a key player for Team Universe 6 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - Kale possesses the ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Gigantic Impact '- Kale's version of the Eraser Cannon in her version of Super Saiyan in an attempt to kill Cabba. Named in ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Blaster Meteor' - While in her Legendary Super Saiyan form Kale is seen using this technique in the Tournament of Power, eliminating Methiop in the process. *'Trap Shooter' - Kale fires a cluster of green ki blasts at her opponent. Used against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. *'Resist Cannon' (レジストキャノン) - Normal form Kale's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Gigantic Shout' (ギガンティックシャウト) - Legendary Super Saiyan form Kale's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Resist Blast' - Kale fires a yellow or green energy wave. Used against the Pride Trooper's United Justice Stream and against Super Saiyan God Goku. **'Combined Energy Wave' - Kale and Caulifla in their transformed states combine their green and red energy waves similar to the Final Kamehameha. Transformations Super Saiyan Kale achieved this form to escape her dimensional prison and save Caulifla from the Pride Trooper's group assault. This came from her self-loathing at not being better when it was most needed and even more from the desire to become better due to Caulifla's belief in her even in a dire situation. In this form, she grows noticeably taller and likewise increases in muscle mass and build; while not nearly as much as her berserker form, she is almost as large as Super Saiyan God Goku in both regards. Her hair is golden with a slight green tint and her aura is the normal golden color. Her hair spikes up and she loses her ponytail and retains visible turquoise irises. This form is Kale's standard Super Saiyan form as well as the base state of her berserker form, allowing her to focus her power without losing her rationality more easily, though still cannot access the same full power of Berserker Super Saiyan for as long without tiring. Legendary Super Saiyan In the anime, while attempting to learn to become a Super Saiyan like Caulifla did, initially, Kale's lack of drive failed at the goal. Once feeling that Caulifla was more interested in Cabba, Kale accessed a unique Super Saiyan form of overwhelming power, which is thought by Vegeta to be the true form of a Saiyan. While in this state, she grows considerably larger which likewise acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, having green hair that turns spiky and sticks out, freed from the ponytail, a green aura, and her eyes turn sharper and blank. Although comparatively to Broly, Kale is not as massive and still feminine in frame. In this form, while her clothing remains intact, her sheer size makes her shirt appear as a tank top. In the manga, her muscle definition and mass originally remains unchanged when transforming into this state, even with her berserk-mentality. Instead, as she continues to draw on her power, her musculature gradually grows until reaching its large levels. Originally, this form caused Kale's meek demeanor to turn beastly and maniacal-like. This ultimately made her unable to truly control her actions in battle, which Piccolo noted is her greatest weakness. Her initial lack of control would cause her to grow angrier the longer she battled in this state and likewise quickly burn out on stamina and energy. Despite this and the massive stature of it, she does not appear to be hindered in speed or agility, contrasting to other Power Stressed forms, suggesting perhaps her speed to be "ultra first-class." Her intense power become able to instantly fire potent blasts and from places other than her hands, such as her chest or even a massive barrage in several directions at once. Her natural endurance and resilience is also greatly increased, as she brush off Super Saiyan 2 Goku's attacks without defending and easily withstood Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Kamehameha direct hit (though in the original Japanese version it was noted Super Saiyan Blue Goku was only using a little more power than he did in Super Saiyan 2). After further evolving her power in a desire to save Caulifla, Kale was able to harness her power and suppress it into a regular Super Saiyan form that was stable yet unique, regaining her full self-awareness and kind nature. When pushing the full power of her Super Saiyan form, Kale would again return to her massive form, but stayed less violent, able to focus on her true goal without going on a rampage. However, without the growing anger from before, the form became even more taxing on her stamina and ki, causing her to revert to her base form and fall unconscious after a beam struggle. The official production design for the Tournament of Power arena refers to this form as Kale "turning into Broly" (ブロリー化). Super Saiyan 2 During her second fight against Goku, wanting to finally fight alongside Caulifla as an equal, Kale unleashed the full power of her berserker form. While initially turn savage again, Caulifla's continued words of encouragement resonated with Kale, enabling her to completely harness and control the capacities of her berserker form. Subconsciously condensing and focusing the power into an even stronger yet fully stable state, Kale became able to use said power as its peak with no loss of her mentality or stamina. This form essentially looks similar to her standard Super Saiyan form, the differences being that her hair color becomes a solid green, and the bang on the right side of her face falls down instead of curling upward. While in this form, Kale was able to hold her own against Super Saiyan God Goku to a certain extent while Caulifla who was also in Super Saiyan 2 could barely keep up, though Super Saiyan God Goku soon overpowered Kale once he began fighting more seriously and took no damage from her point blank Resist Blast. Fusions Kefla Kefla is the product of a Potara Fusion between Kale and Caulifla. With the combined might of both Saiyans amplified to such immense levels, Kefla is easily one of the most powerful beings in Dragon Ball franchise. As it's not a fusion involving a Kai, the fusion lasts only 1 hour at most, rather than being permanent. Originally, she was formed in desperation to defeat Goku, who was overwhelming the pair in his Super Saiyan God form. At only base form, this fusion had a great advantage against Super Saiyan God Goku, however, it is important to note that Goku at that point was worn out from the battle with Jiren. Despite being a fusion of Caulifla and Kale, Kefla's personality is seemingly identical to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Also, Kefla did seem to be genuinely afraid when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct -Sign- against her and the realization of being potentially defeated by him seemed to have made Kefla develop a strong determination towards defeating Goku to the point it appeared she was deliberately trying to destroy him in a fit of rage. Video Game Appearances Kale makes her video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. She later appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukana *Funimation dub: TBA Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) & Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Kale vs. Methiop and Napapa *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Everyone *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vuon *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Jiren *Kale vs. Cocotte *Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) and Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray *Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2 (Kale's version)) and Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God) ;Manga *Kale and Caulifla vs. Sadala soldier Trivia *Kale was suggested by Toei for the Universal Survival Saga due to Broly's popularity. Toriyama then created Caulifla to keep Kale company. *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from the mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. However, in the series itself, it was Caulifla who becomes a Super Saiyan first. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable, more specifically . Incidentally, the vegetable kale is of the same plant species as broccoli, , which further reinforces her reference to Broly. *There are several references to Broly in Kale's character. **She shares several of Broly's phrases and techniques. **Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's, though they lack the decorative gems and she also wears the same golden hoop earrings that Broly wears. **Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan form is described as looking similar to "that" legendary Saiyan (presumably referring to Broly) in a character bio entry. **In their base forms, Kale and Broly both possess the same long, shaggy hairstyle. However, because Kale wears her hair in a ponytail, it is not immediately evident. Kale also appears shy and calm in base, but turns into a violent Saiyan when being in Uncontrollable mode (note that Broly was always violent like, but he "calmed down" due to Paragus' crown). **Both Broly and Kale have called Goku's name in anger while in their respective forms, although Broly announces Goku's Saiyan name (Kakarot) while Kale announces his earthling name (Son Goku). For a moment, she also shared Broly's obsession to kill Goku, as Broly wanted to kill Goku for crying as a baby and annoying him. Kale, on the other hand, wanted to kill Goku as she believed that Goku stole Caulifla away from her. Initially, out of jealousy, Kale also had an intense desire to kill Cabba in the same way. **Additionally, her Super Saiyan forms have a green color in both hair and aura, another trait shared by Broly's various Super Saiyan forms. **Just like Broly, Goku's Kamehameha is ineffective against her, in a similar fashion to the films. Except that the difference is that Kale was against Super Saiyan Blue, while Broly was only against a regular Super Saiyan. **Also like Broly, Kale has a seemingly regular Super Saiyan form that makes her hair have more of a yellow tint, which is weaker than her Legendary Super Saiyan form. This brings to mind Broly's Super Saiyan (C type). **Unlike Broly however, Kale apparently learned to control her sanity. *However, there are some notable differences as Kale is shown to respect Caulifla and is generally sane outside of her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Broly, on the other hand, is insane right from the start (at least since he was a child) and cared for no one by the time he first ascended to a Legendary Super Saiyan. *Whenever Kale transforms into any of her Super Saiyan forms, her shirt noticeably loses its sleeves, and likewise return when she changes back to base form. *Kale is the third character to cause any kind of footing to rumble while walking - the first being Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Budokai 3, and second being Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form. *Kale is the fifth character in the franchise to make Goku shake in fear during a battle, with the other four being Raditz, Frieza, Hit, and Jiren. *In the anime, Kale has the most eliminations out of anyone outside of Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power with five knockouts. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kale it:Kale pl:Kale Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly